Weź za to odpowiedzialność biały demonie
by Fran1797
Summary: Hijikata x Gintoki Okita x Kagura


\- Jesteś debil czy idiota? - spytałem białego demona, którego najchętniej bym zabił. Na moje nieszczęście nic dzisiaj nie wywinął. Co było dziwne, w końcu on i reszta Yorozuyi, zawsze coś rozważają, a jednak, dzisiaj to było zwykle spotkanie w budce z ramen. Oczywiście ja zamówiłem smażony ryż i doprawiłem go dużą ilością majonezu. Z Gintokim było podobnie, jednak on po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie dodał do niego jakiejś obleśnej czerwonej fasoli.  
\- Nie jestem ani jednym ani drugim, ty za to masz orientację majonez i butelki od majonezu pieprzysz tym swoim małym chomiczkiem - usłyszałem odpowiedź i miałem ochotę mu przywalić, czego nie zrobiłem tylko dlatego, że byłem głodny, a miska ociekająca majonezem nie mogła się zmarnować.  
\- Ty za to zawsze tylko myślisz o słodyczach - prychnąłem, zaczynając jeść, dosyć szybko, żeby później móc go zabić. Szybko go za nagabywanie władzy, o. Przynajmniej będę mógł go wcisnąć za kratki i nikt nie będzie miał do mnie pretensji.  
Nie otrzymałem już żadnej odpowiedzi od srebrnogłowego debila, który również zajął się jedzeniem swojej obrzydliwej potrawy.  
Po skończonym posiłku, zapłaciłem i zwróciłem się w stronę monotonnego debila, który gdzieś zniknął. No i proszę, w ten sposób cały plan spalił na panewce.  
\- Proszę pana to za mało, tamtej jegomość mówił, że płaci pytań również za niego - zwróciła się do mnie kobieta za barem.  
\- Co? Wcale nie, ja go nawet nie znam, nie przyjaźnie się z nim - zaprzeczyłem szybko, ale kobieta była nieugięta.  
\- Widziałam jak panowie rozmawiali, więc proszę się nie wykręcać teraz i zapłacić, tak będzie najlepiej inaczej zawiodłam policję.  
\- Ale to ja jestem z policji! A z resztą... Proszę - wręczyłem jej moje ostatnie pieniądze do końca miesiąca i westchnąłem. Dziesięć dni na pięciu paczkach papierosów, to będzie bardzo trudny okres w moim życiu. Mitsuba mniej nade mną pieczę w niebie... Ty ze swymi ostrymi krakersami.  
Z zamiarem odebrania swoich pieniędzy poszedłem na poszukiwania Gintokiego. Srebrna trwała, na szczęście rzucała się w oczy, więc już po krótkim czasie, mogłem go zauważyć przy stoisku z Jumpem. Naprawdę czy on był dzieckiem czy debilem? Chyba obojgiem... To po prostu dziecinny debil.  
Westchnąłem ciężko i poszedłem do niego zaraz zakuwając co w kajdanki.  
\- Aresztuje cię za oszustwa finansowe i w wykorzystanie niewinnego obywatela - powiedziałem tylko. Zaraz odwróciłem go w swoją stronę, a tam jakiś gościu, który na pewno Ginem nie był.  
\- Nie dokonuje przestępstw finansowych, jestem feministą - powiedział dziwak w ubraniu Białego demona, którego natychmiast rozkułem, po czym odwróciłem się tylko i czym prędzej odszedłem. Ciekawy byłem co on tam robił, ale nie wnikam, nie chcę wnikać.

W końcu po długich poszukiwaniach, skierowałem się w stronę Yorozuyi, no nic najwyżej go nie znajdę, a o długu będę pamiętał, więc najwyżej odbiorę go kiedy indziej.  
Oczywiście nie mogło obyć się bez niespodzianek, bo tuż przed schodami które kierowały nad bar Otose, w małym zaułku, dostrzegłem mundur identyczny do mojego. Przystanąłem zaciekawiony i zaraz dostrzegłem blond czuprynę, którą posiadał tylko jeden członek Shinsengumi.  
\- Sougo? - spytałem zdziwiony, a z ust wypadł mi papieros, gdy zobaczyłem z kim on tam był.  
\- Nie spodziewałbym się, że król planety sadystów jest z dziewczyną z Yorozuyi, ciągnie swój do swego najwyraźniej - mruknąłem cicho widząc jak odskakują od siebie niczym poparzeni.  
\- Mógłbyś ją gdzieś zabrać, a nie w zaułku tak... Mimo wszystko jest dziewczyną. Chińską, ale jednak - westchnąłem, kręcąc głową i zaraz poczułem zimną stał na swojej szyi.  
\- Jeżeli ktoś się o tym dowie, to naprawdę Cię zabiję Hijikata ty dupku - warknął na mnie Okita, na co tylko prychnąłem z wrednym uśmiechem, odpychając stal od swojej szyi.  
\- Chinko, gdzie twój szef? - spytałem rudej, która trochę tak jakby nie wiedziała co z sobą zrobić, czy zabić Okite czy mnie. Pewnie ja bym oberwał, ale wyprzedziłem ją pytaniem.  
\- Gin-chan? Jest na górze, chodź - wyciągnęła z kieszeni wodorostożelki, nie mam pojęcia jak ona może to jeść, przecież to obrzydliwe, no ale nieważne. Poszła przodem, a ja za nią, z tył czując na sobie wzrok Sougo.  
Pewnie chciał mnie zamordować za przerwanie im, ale cóż, pieniądze na fajki w tym wypadku ważniejsze. W sumie to było na swój sposób uroczy, no i może Sougo od końcu zrozumie co to znaczy zajmować się kimś, chociaż wątpię, w pewnych sprawach jest głupszy od Kondou. Chociaż... Zależy mu na niej, bo gdyby tak nie było to by mi nie groził, mimo wszystko znam go trochę, więc wiem, że dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę zasad, które jasno mówią, że nie wolno nam być z Amanto, ani z przestępcami, do których no nie oszukujmy się, zaliczała się Kagura, do jednej i drugiej grupy z resztą, w końcu jest z Yato.  
\- Powiedz mi jak długo to trwa? - spytałem w powietrze licząc na to, że ktoś odpowie.  
\- Miesiąc/Co cię to obchodzi gnoju? - usłyszałem z dwóch stron, co spowodowało mój śmiech. Oni się kiedyś zabiją, jestem tego pewien, skoro nie mogą znaleźć porozumienia, nawet będąc ze sobą.

Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, gdzie z obowiązku wszyscy ściągnęliśmy buty, po czym poszliśmy do środka.  
\- No działaj tu durny telewizorze! - usłyszeliśmy po chwili, przez co nawet lekko się zdziwiłem. W końcu nie zawsze wita mnie krzyk.  
\- Gin-chan mamy gości - powiedziała Kagura, wchodząc do salonu.  
Dopadłem srebrnowłosego i złapałem go za kimono.  
\- Oddawaj moje pieniądze - warknąłem zły na niego.  
\- Po co? I tak byś je wydał na fajki, przynajmniej zrobiłeś dobry uczynek i dokarmiłeś biedaka - odpowiedział tym swoim wkurzającym monotonnym głosem. Popchnąłem go lekko, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosy.  
\- Jakiego biedaka? Prędzej nie roba, albo Madao - prychnąłem, kładąc dłoń na katanie, ale nie zdążyłem nawet dobrze zacisnąć na niej dłoni, gdy poleciałem do przodu, złączając się ustami z Gintokim.  
Jedyne co zdążyłem poczuć to przyjemne ciepło, bo po chwili odskoczyłem od tego gościa.  
\- Sougo.../Kagura! - wykrzyknąłem jednocześnie z srebrnowłosym mężczyzną.  
Czyli on też został popchnięty? Nawet nie zauważyłem. Zerknęliśmy na siebie w tym samym czasie, przez co od razu odwróciłem wzrok.  
\- Miałem dość waszego gadania... - mruknął Okita.  
\- Masz ochotę przelecieć Gin-chana, ale nie masz odwagi, to pomogłam... - powiedziała z uśmiechem Kagura, za co zaraz oberwała od Sakaty.  
Nie miałem już sił, więc wypruty z emocji i życia po prostu skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia i ogólnie Shinsengumi.  
Leżałem w swoim kimonie na podłodze, zawinięty w kołdrę. Nie mogłem spać, wciąż myślałem o pocałunku z Gintokim. Był on o dziwo przyjemny, nawet bardzo, w dodatku utkwił mi w głowie do tego stopnia, że gdy zamykałem oczy od razu widziałem jego twarz, co nie widziałem u mnie odruchu wymiotnego.  
Nie mogłem zasnąć, nie pomogło liczenie owiec czy martwych Sougo, nawet porcja ryżu z majonezem nie ułożyła mnie do snu.

Następnego dnia, przechadzałem się nieprzytomny po mieście, przez co Okita się ze mnie śmiał, co najgorsze, byłem tak zmęczony, że nawet mu się nie odgryzłem.  
W pewnym momencie zauważyłem Gintokiego na ulicy, byłem pewny, że to on. szarpnął mną wtedy dziwny impuls, któremu dałem się ponieść, byłem w końcu wice-dowódcą i bycie ciągle bez życia, rysowało mi skazę na mojej reputacji.  
Podbielski do niego i chwyciłem za ramię. Pociągnąłem za sobą w jakiś zaułek i rzuciłem, w miarę delikatnie, na ścianę.  
\- Co ty do cholery robisz?! - wrzasnął wkurzony Sakata, nie patrząc mi w oczy. To sprawiło, że natychmiast uśmiechnąłem się wrednie i zbliżyłem się do niego.  
\- To twoja wina, i tej dwójki, ale głównie twoja, więc weź za to odpowiedzialność biały demonie - powiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmiechem do niego, po czym zbliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że dzieliło nas może kilka, maksymalnie dziesięć centymetrów.  
Mężczyzna ze srebrną trwałą, nadal nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć, przez co ja stawałem się coraz bardziej pewny siebie. Chwyciłem jego podbródek w dwa palce, po czym zwróciłem twarz Gina w swoją stronę.  
Przysunąłem swoją twarz do jego, dając mu czas na ucieczkę, jednak po chwili pocałowałem go już bez oporów. Przesunąłem dłonią po jego ciele, zatrzymując ją na jego talii, przyciągnąłem go do siebie, tak, że stykaliśmy się prawie, każdym kawałkiem ciała.  
\- Hijikata-san zabrałbyś go gdzieś, a nie w zaułku się z nim pieprzysz - przerwał nam ten miły moment ktoś kogo zaraz zabiję.  
\- Sougo... Zgiń - warknąłem puszczając Gintokiego, na którego policzkach dostrzegłem rumieniec. Heh, kto by pomyślał, że on ma taką stronę.  
\- To następnym razem ty wybierasz miejsce Gintoki - powiedziałem ze śmiechem i poszedłem za Okitą by mu trochę pogrozić.


End file.
